headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Shadows: 613
| director = | producer = Robert Costello Uncredited. It is reasonable to assume that Robert Costello was the producer on this episode, as he was the only producer working on the series at this time. Dan Curtis Uncredited. Dan Curtis was the executive producer on the series. | starring = Jonathan Frid; Grayson Hall; Joel Crothers; Kathryn Leigh Scott; Clarice Blackburn | previous = Episode 612 | next = Episode 614 }} Episode 613 is the untitled 613th episode of the daytime Gothic soap opera series Dark Shadows. It first aired on ABC on Wednesday, October 30th, 1968. Notable cast members in this episode include Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins, Grayson Hall as Doctor Julia Hoffman, Joel Crothers as Joe Haskell, Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans and Clarice Blackburn as Mrs. Sarah Johnson. Cast Notes & Trivia * Dark Shadows was created by Dan Curtis. Copyright 1968, Dan Curtis Productions, Inc.; All rights reserved. * "DS 613" and "DS: 613" both serve as shortcuts to this page. * Opening narration: Grayson Hall. * Opening still: Collinwood; exterior, night. Transitions to Old House exterior, night. * Closing still: Collinwood foyer. * This episode was recorded on Wednesday, October 23rd, 1968. Dark Shadows Wiki; Episode 613 infobox. * This episode is included on disc four of Dark Shadows DVD Collection 10 and disc sixty-four of the Dark Shadows: The Complete Original Series DVD boxset collection by MPI Home Video. * Aside from the cast, there are no closing credits for this episode. It can be assumed that Robert Costello was a producer on this episode, as he was the only producer on the series at this point. * Barnabas Collins is the first character seen in this episode. * The majority of this episode takes place in Josette du Pres' bedroom. Allusions * Bloopers * Quotes * Barnabas Collins: I know why Angelique sent me. He must be given this medicine... because it will kill him. Why must I do this? I must do it 'cause... it is her command. .... * Barnabas Collins: I'm honored by your new found trust. .... * Julia Hoffman: Barnabas you can't fall asleep. You must wake up. He must be watched every minute until morning. .... * Julia Hoffman: Before you go, Barnabas, may I ask you a question? * Barnabas Collins: What is it? * Julia Hoffman: Why were you trying to give him the medicine just as I walked in? * Barnabas Collins: You asked me that and I told you. I was tired. Almost as tired as I am now. I must have been confused about the time of day. * Julia Hoffman: I'm afraid I can't completely accept your reason. * Barnabas Collins: What are you talking about? * Julia Hoffman: I just made an analysis of this medicine. * Barnabas Collins: But, you knew what it was... you prescribed it. * Julia Hoffman: Yes, but there was a crucial difference in the medicine that I prescribed and the medicine you were about to give him. * Barnabas Collins: Oh? What was that? * Julia Hoffman: Barnabas... this medicine is poison. Deadly poison. .... * Julia Hoffman: Maggie, Joe as you know has tried to kill himself. I know that you're not as close as you used to be, but still it might... * Maggie Evans: Do you know who she is? * Julia Hoffman: Who are you talking about? * Maggie Evans: That girl. Do you know her? * Julia Hoffman: No. * Maggie Evans: Well I guess its hardly any of my business but, she's doing such terrible things to him. .... * Maggie Evans: Are you feeling better? * Joe Haskell: Yes... yes, I feel much better. I'm going to live. I'm not going to die. Opening narration The hour of dawn lingers far out at sea beyond cliffs of Collinwood, as though reluctant to bring the light of day to the land around the ancient house, sensing perhaps that an endless dark is more suited to the evil deeds that could be done this day, when two men trapped by the same unearthly force become tangled in a plot that could mean the destruction of one or the other. See also External Links * * * * * * References ---- Category:1968 television episodes